


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by Oofers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Caring Nico Flores, Eventual Romance, Fidget cube, Fluff, Flustered Thomas, Kissing, Like Thomas is very stimmy, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, Singing, Stimming, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Thomas wants to sing a song about his friend before Nico arrives. Things ensues, Thomas stims, and maybe even romance.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Character!Thomas was so confident until now. He has the Amity/Marinette effect. Confident most of the time, very flustered and blushy over a crush.
> 
> CW:  
> Embarrassment and cursing

“Thomas, you have a few minutes until Nico comes to your house and you’re still choosing whether to sing Cliche or I want to be your girlfriend?” Virgil asked the host pessimistically.

Thomas and the two sides were in the living room. The sides were standing up while Thomas was sitting at his couch. wanted to play a couple of songs before his friend Nico arrived but he didn’t sing any because he was stuck on choosing two songs.

Roman scoffs at the anxious side. “Hey! Both of those songs are very beloved to him! And don’t act like you didn’t contribute to this decision making!” Virgil exhales before the two sides begin bickering.

Thomas was strumming a guitar string a couple of times before knowing what song to pick.

“Shush you two!” He exclaimed, which the two stopped arguing after hearing his loud voice. He takes a breath before speaking. “I think I want to play ‘I want to be your girlfriend.’”

“Yes!” Roman yelled in excitement but stopped himself quickly after. “Wait, that makes you sound like a straight male!” He mused at Thomas.

Virgil shrugs his shoulders and softly smirks at the prince. “Princey, he can always alternate the lyrics you know. And the artist is gay herself so either alternative, he sounds really gay.”

“Oh yeah, thanks, Barney-colored eye bags.” Virgil stopped his smiling and turned his head slowly at Roman. Eyes deadpanned and it screams ‘tired’.

Virgil puts both of his hands out. “You have ten seconds to get out of this living room and to run to the mindscape.” He folds his thumb. “Ten—”

“Eek!” Roman shrieked before sinking out of the living room. Virgil looked at Thomas, saying, “Good luck hanging out with Nico.” Before sinking down also.

Now it was just Thomas with his guitar. He readjusted it to sing the song.

 _“Oh Nico, I wanna feel you close. Oh, Han—Nico, come lie with my bones.”_ He smiled at the little mistake he made. Thomas could imagine a scenario with him and Nico being all soft.

_“Oh Nico, don't look away. Oh Nico, just look at me the same”_

_“I don’t want to be your friend, I want to kiss your lips! I wanna kiss you until I lose my br—”_ The doorbell rang and Thomas’ shoulders flinched. He yelled out. “SWEET KARROT KINGS. Wait, I hate carrots.”

Outside, he could hear a familiar voice giggling before speaking. “Hey, Thomas! I hope you didn’t forget that you’ve invited me to hang out with you in your house!”

“Nico...” Ah it was him. Wait. “Nico oh fuck he’s here! Crap crap crap crap crap!” He panicked and hid the guitar under the couch.

He sped-walk and opened the door to see his friend. Thomas realized how often Nico would change his pins in his shirt. Guess that boy really likes showing his personality through pins and patches.

 _Gosh, what an pintrovert._ He thought, ignoring the fact that he made a pun.

“Hi!” Nico said. Thomas realized that he was spaced out from his thoughts and freaked out again.

“Hi! I mean hello! Uh… How you’re doing, Nico?” He asked sheepishly. The effect this guy had on him really made him flustered to the bone...er... God dammit, Remus.

“I’m doing good! I just finished editing someone’s novel today!” He said with a grin. Oh how Thomas can look into that guy’s smile forever.

“That’s great! Let’s go inside so I can make both of us some coffee.” Nico nodded his head as both went inside the house.

Thomas went to the kitchen and offered to Nico that he was allowed to look around the living room. Upon Nico’s left he could see a shelf that had fidget toys. It varied from a fidget spinner, stress balls, and even liquid timers.

“Those are a lot of fidget toys.” He commented.

“I often stim a lot and I may have gone overboard with buying a lot of them. You can borrow one if you want.” Nico nodded his head as he put his hand out to get one of the toys. Hesitantly, he grabbed a fidget cube and sat on the couch. He played with the cube, mostly at the joystick side.

When Thomas came back he was holding two cups of coffee with him. He decided to sit beside Nico which Nico himself could just feel the sexual tension. Nico grabbed his to blow it a couple of seconds before drinking. He smiled at the man.

“You remembered my favorite coffee flavor.” Thomas' face slowly turned pink.

“What can I say? The vanilla is as sweet as you.” And it was Nico’s turn for his face to feel hot also. “I didn’t realize how weird that sounded.”

“No, no, that’s very thoughtful of you. I guess I have to confess something, I heard you sing Girl in Red earlier.” Thomas put his coffee down and leaned sideways to the right to lay down on the couch.

He whispers yells. “Nico, you aren’t realizing this now but you have officially broken me. I’m just surprised as you are on why I look as sane as I am now.”

Nico giggled softly. “Sorry, I arrived early and then I heard my name as soon as I got out of my car. I didn’t want to interrupt your singing since that may feel awkward, but then I have to interrupt because the neighborhood dog is looking at me weird.”

“It’s fine. I’m just embarrassed at this moment.” He said. Nico looked at the toy he was holding. He slowly gave it to Thomas, which he accepted his offering.

Nico would hear small clicks here and there and then noises from the joystick side. Thomas slowly rose up to be in his sitting position once again, looking more calm than ever. Nico was glad that he didn’t cause something bad.

“If it makes you feel better, I guess I can _come lie with your bones_. Get it? The lyric reference?” Thomas’ face was pink before but now it had turned to red. His legs started kicking in the air.

“Aaaaaaaaaaah.” He said with excitement, but with lower cases.

“Oh no, did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, I just got really excited that I started stimming with my legs!” Nico was relieved that Thomas was excited.

“Aw, glad to see you’re taking this well. So what are we now, to you?”

“I guess we're boyfriends, right?” Nico thought about it and then nodded his head. Thomas smiles happily. “Yes!”

“Do you mind singing the song again with your guitar?” Thomas replied gladfully and asked Nico to hover his feet up. Thomas pulled out the guitar which explained how he managed to hide it so quickly.

He tuned the strings before singing once again.

_“Oh Nico, tell me something nice. Like flowers and blue skies.”_

“Well I think your voice is angelic!” Nico interrupted. Thomas looked back at the writer with genuine happiness.

_“Oh Nico, I will follow you home. Although my lips are blue and I'm cold.” Wouldn’t it be funny if Nico… don’t think about it, Thomas._

_“I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips—”_ The singer was interrupted by Nico placing his lips to his. Thomas was shocked to see Nico already making a move, but slowly he kissed back.

Once they pulled back, Nico asked. “Is that a little too much?” Thomas found it a little annoying that Nico kept on asking if he’s okay but he found it cute to see how he cared about his boundaries so much.

“I’m not complaining about it. How about we do it again?” He asked with much evidence that Nico didn’t need to hesitate anymore. Nico smiled before they had kissed again.

For the rest of the time they were spending time with each other, they were talking about Girl in Red and other types of romantic music.

_I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
